The League of Free Nations
"Ad majorem juris gentium gloriam" - In greater honour of human rights. The League of Free Nations (LFN) is an exile government and a personal union of members from different ethnicities and nationalities. Even if she is a homogenic nation, the LFN has a repertoire of different government forms which can actually be switched between. The foundation is made of a special law and social order. The LFN is a Project State and she has the status of an experimental society. Geography The LFN is mainly located in northern India and in central Asia. There are outposts spread across the entire continent, the Middle East and on sea. Even if the League has a decentralized organization, there are special places for meeting, voting and storage. Because of the unfertile, barren land in the southern hemisphere the LFN needs to artificially cultivate big areas to provide a basis for our population. History The League of Free Nations is a young country founded by exiles who originate from Europe. Driven by the political tensions of their former homestead they began to develop a vision about an innovative community which exists in diversity without dividing itself. The principle of effective, voluntarily collectivism and general individualism provide the foundation the LFN is built upon. Since she is located in Asia, this country is against every form of aggressive expansion and warfare. By writing this constitution while sitting in a provisional tent in the middle of the Afghan plains, the founder took the first step to construct his vision. Hopefully this constitution will inspire the people and bless the LFN with constant growth. Objectives As an exile government the LFN is not intended to mix into global tensions, nor it wants to build up an empire. She is an experimental society which wants to explore new social orders, mix them with old ones, creating a new environment to live where dynamic political and domestic order empower the people. As she might be a kind of future role model, the LFN is strictly peaceful and will only defend itself when threatened by other nations, who assault her lands, resources or her status of an independent faction. Defensive alliances and trade agreements on the other hand are very welcome. Base Ideas Even if the LFN has a dynamic order, it is founded on a social code which represents the ground of the entire project. When new citizen enter the League they need to respect this order and it's laws. The Order can only be changed by a faction wide vote.. In this case, the majority of citizens and the founder of the LFN need to agree with the proposed change to the order. The factions leader holds the veto right and may make use of it to stop any change of constitution that would otherwise pass. The intellectual identity of the League is not defined by nationalism or ethnic similarities, but by shared vision and a common history. Even in an individualistic society such as the LFN, a sense of community and solidarity are vital to the Leagues success. 'Social Contract' Every member of the LFN, regardless of his position in the hierarchy, needs to sign the social contract to be an active part of the faction. By signing the contract, he will agree to the rules and the ideological model of the LFN. By breaking the contract the citizen may not only lose his position and honor, he will also lose the trust of the other members personally, who will doubt his dedication to the factions ideals. The contract is made of the following points: The Fundamental Base of Human Rights needs to be accepted and upheld. They are the law in our country. They are of vital importance, only eclipsed by the constitution in weight. Every law that will be appointed in any way must be in harmony to them. The Human Rights are as follows: The dignity of every citizen is secured. Private property is secured. Everyone's life is important and respected. The right to free speech is guaranteed, as is the right to participate in public meetings and voting. We do not intentionally harm other people or ourselves in aggression. We do not act against each other in violent ways. We will not steal from each other. It's everyone's right to keep what he earned through his own work (but there are some exceptions under special conditions or tasks). '' ''Everyone has the right of housing. Everyone has the right to choose his commune. All citizens are able to judge or be judged by other citizens. No one will suffer disadvantages due to his national or ethnic roots. No slavery or serfdom will be performed. Hierarchy is only approved on voluntary base. No unjustified despotism will be tolerated. Power sources can be abandoned by the people. Everyone has the right on a primary care in food and basic material (Wood, Dirt, Stone, Seeds). Supporting others from private property is always a personal choice. '' There are no specialized laws if not needed. '' Actual Laws The Currency are, diamonds and gold in their various forms. Upon recruitment every new comer will participate in a 5 day test period, after which he will be promoted to a full member of the LFN. Abandoning the Social Contract If one acts against the contract and it‘s laws there will be only one punishment to conduct: by taking away his social contract and being banned out of the entire Alliance. This punishment will be performed different by crime and actual government form. There can be a warning without greater consequences, a temporary ban for a couple of weeks and there can be the permanent ban. When ones contract is permanently made invalid, he will not be under the protection of the LFN laws, thought his property will remain. When someone is temporary banned, he has a claim on his property and can take it with him. If not, it will be shared between the remaining members of the LFN. Actual Members This List will be updated whenever needed. Every member counts one, for a RGO (Ressource Gathering Operation) of thousand. This is important for switching the government form. (?) LFN Intern: pivot_storm The original founder of the LFN. Like this young alliance he is also very new on the server. His goal is to unify historical knowledge and innovative ideas, with practical organization to create a pioneering society. He was the former short-term member and advisor of the Powys Kingdom and tried to inspire the diplomatic negotiations of his faction but was one day blinded by the swag of Karnosiris and decided to leave. BlackShot227 He is a skilled advisor and a council member of the LFN. His personal experience in logistics and practical work will help the LFN to blossom. FATMA Jew The Republic of Tunisia (Protectorate): DrRebel Kohlenhydrat Michel1992 The three step model Theoretically the LFN can change its government forms by different measures. One of the most important of these values is the actual number of citizens. The more it raise, the more experimental the society will be. First Step: Personal Leadership ' 1-4 Members. This is the very early form of government the LFN can have. The founder of the nation will be in high command and he will appoint a council in his personal favor. The Council has the function of bringing ideas and advise into the factions business. But the veto right remains by the leader. The council can also vote against measures only in majority. There can be only 2 council members. '''Second Step: Communal Democracy ' 4-8 Members. In this primary form of government the organization structure of the members will be split apart in small communes which can choose their political (and living) space. They can vote within their commune for all kind of tasks, like, how they secure themselves, how they are designing their living space, how they share the work, that has to be done. National decisions, like banning a faction member, inviting a new one, or constructing a public building, vote about laws, claiming land and change details about the government forms, will be done by all communes in the voting halls. For this voting, it‘s not necessary to be in the hall itself, but it‘s recommended to participate in the process because the voting system works with majority rights. The ones which doesnt decide will miss a chance to create their own living space, tasks, political rights and maybe, like in the old Athens, lose the respect of the whole society. Every member has only ONE voice regardless of his position or hierarchy. Example. If 3 of 4 People in a commune vote yes, their entire Commune votes for YES. If there is no majority, the commune votes for NO. The minimum Number of a commune is one person. '''Third Step: Project State 8 members up. This is the final stage and the most ambitious. In a growing community, the organization measures must be refined. The Project State is build upon the direct democracy system as explained above, but it adds a temporary leader function. Whenever a new important task is decided, like diplomatic negotiations or a public construction project (canals, meeting halls, building a new commune), or in the case of self defense, the communes will vote about a temporary leader, who will take over all the ressources and commanding power, the entire factions holds to finish the project, using his skill and experience. When the project is finished or failed, the temporary leader must retreat and the system of self determination will replace him. During the project time, he can also be abandoned from his position or replaced, through a public meeting vote. The leader does not have access on the ressources nor can he command the people from a commune whose majority has not voted for him. These veto communities must decide for themselves if they want to support the project by giving ressources or manpower. If a leader wont take his position away after the project is finished, he can be banned from the faction. The idea of this system is to use the individual leading skills and expertise of different members to fulfill greater tasks. It shall give a platform to the most experienced visionairies, without having general competence rows within all the poeple who need to vote about every step that must be done in the project. Court veto rights The founder of the faction keeps the position of a supervisor, which grants him no privileges despite one exception: He has a special veto right in public votings. He can only use it when: A law needs to be changed. The human rights need to be changed. The Goverment form needs to be changed. ' His Council, if still existing, can also use the veto right. If all two members of the Court call a veto, it will totally ban the current solution for the subject. A new one must be found or the people will close the voting without a result.' What is actually a national decision, can be seen at the sign panels in the voting halls. Everyone can set such a topic that he think, the community must reform about. If the majority of all communes dont want to vote about it, the sign will be made blank again (Misusing this too often can lead to a warning or even a ban through the community or the council). Visual Identity As a young and fragile Alliance, the League of Free Nation has many ways to embody it‘s own special identity, to impress foreigners and accustom the order in domestic structures. Different architecture styles will express the symbolism linked to the shared visions of the Nation including freedom, individualism, a dense community of values and diversity. Originally, the idea begins in the head, stays by symbolism and will manifest through pragmatical success. Will be updated.